Transforming devices, such as for example devices for transforming by blow moulding, which transform plastic preforms into plastic containers, have been known for a relatively long time in the prior art. To this end, such devices usually have so-called blow moulds which can be folded together and form in their interior a cavity which serves for expanding a plastic preform against the wall of the cavity in order thus to produce plastic containers.
These blow moulds therefore usually comprise two blow mould halves which are arranged in corresponding blow mould carriers.
If such a device is to be changed over to other types of bottle, it is necessary for the blow moulds to be removed from the blow mould carrier and to be replaced by other blow moulds. This procedure, which is carried out by hand, is relatively time-consuming since, particularly for a large number of blow moulding stations, each individual blow mould has to be removed from its carrier.
For this reason, various coupling mechanisms are known from the prior art which allow the quickest possible separation of the blow moulds from their mould carriers. Such quick-release mechanisms in some cases allow a very quick changeover of the respective blow moulds. Nevertheless, even quicker possibilities for such a blow mould changeover are being sought. In addition, the blow moulds are usually operated with temperature control media, e.g. for a neck cooling of the preforms of for a temperature control of the bottom mould. These supply lines for the temperature control media must also usually be manually separated and connected again.
It may therefore be desirable to develop a faster system and method for installing/deinstalling such blow moulds. It may also be desirable to carry out such blow mould changeovers in an automated manner.